


A business trip gone wrong

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Business Trip, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Draco’s Den Roll a Drabble, F/M, Gryffindor character, Slythdornet, Slytherin Character, alternative universe, one bed, sharing bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Harry and Daphne are on a business trip and a reservation gone wrong means they are not only sharing a room but there’s only one bed in said room. What will happen?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	A business trip gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the admins of Draco’s Den for running these roll-a-drabbles every month! Whenever I join in I always have fun! 
> 
> Prompt: Only one bed  
> Pairing: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter

Harry lifted his suitcase off the turnstile and waited until his assistant had grabbed hers before leaving the airport. Stepping onto the long line of people waiting for taxis— he looked for their driver that Daphne had pre-booked so they didn’t have to ride in a taxi. 

“Maybe they are further down the road and unable to make it up here?” Daphne suggested. 

“Maybe, let's go see.” Harry said, not even waiting to see her response before walking off in a hurry. 

“Smug bastard. You would think he could carry my luggage but no. Big war hero Harry Potter couldn’t lower himself to that.” She muttered under her breath as she followed him. 

“What was that?” He said, turning and looking at her curiously. 

“Oh I just said I hope they aren’t too far away,” she responded, smiling brightly. 

“Same, I want to get to the hotel and do some work before dinner time.” Harry said, nodding and already going back to his search for their driver. 

“Oh there they are!” Daphne said racing ahead of him, pointing at a man in a driver's suit with a sign held up ‘Potter’s Investigative Services.” 

The driver took  _ both _ their bags and ushered them into the black town car. Pulling out of the line he sped off onto the highway, not taking too long at all before he was pulling outside the hotel. 

“Thank you, sir.” Daphne said, smiling and taking their luggage from his hands. 

“You’re welcome, Ma’am.” The driver said, winking at her. 

“Come, Miss Greengrass, get us checked in.” Harry said gruffly from behind her. 

“Yes Mr Potter.” Daphne said, before rushing inside to the main desk. “The Potter Investigative Services reservation, please.” 

“One moment,” the girl behind the counter said before furiously typing on her computer. “Yes, that will be room 504.”

“No. There should be two rooms, we booked two rooms.” Daphne said panicking. Harry would lose his temper with her if the reservation was messed up. 

“There must be some mistake, I’ve only got one room booked under that name.” The lady responded. 

“Are there any other rooms available?” She asked. 

“I’m sorry, but no. This is our busiest week of the year. So many conventions are held here at once.” The lady said, looking as if she was sincere in her regret. 

Daphne went to respond when she heard Harry clearing his throat from behind her, “Daphne, what’s taking so long?” 

“There was a mistake on the booking and there’s only one room.” She said, flinching waiting for his response. 

“Fine, we will just have to deal with it. I don’t have time for this.” He said, the receptionist trying to interrupt but he waved her off and held his hand out for the room key. 

Daphne apologised to her on his behalf and rushed after him. A quick lift ride up to the fifth floor and they were entering their room. 

It didn’t take too long for Daphne to realise that there was only one bed, but Harry had already immersed himself in his work and didn’t take any notice of the room around him. 

Trying to tell him what had happened she was interrupted with a hand held up and then told to sit at the table. 

Shrugging she sat down and got to work. It wasn’t until he was ready for dinner that he realised the problem and said he’d sleep on the ground with some pillows. 

Daphne frowned over at him, “No, you can’t sleep on the ground. The bed is a king size. Plenty of room for us both without having to be right on top of the other.” 

Harry quickly agreed, really not wanting to sleep on the ground and they went to dinner. 

Daphne was happy when they managed to make it back and into bed without any awkwardness from having to sleep in the same bed and share the same space. Falling asleep quickly for the first time in a long time, she was able to relax some. 

The next morning she awoke to find something hard pressing into her back, thinking it might be a shoe or spring— she reached back and pushed back. A deep moan from behind had her freezing with her hand still pressed against the large hard thing. Realising exactly  _ what  _ she had her hand on she started to blush. 

_ Especially  _ with the reaction it caused, she could feel it growing the longer she held her hand there. From sheer curiosity and still half asleep, she pressed further and heard another groan from behind her. 

Pulling her hand away, she quickly jumped out of bed and gathered her clothes for the day and got into the shower. Both not talking about what had occurred during their work day, going through the motions before coming back to the room and going to bed. Pillows in between them as a kind of barrier. 

Both relaxed into slumber, not thinking about the night before. 

Harry felt the warmth wrapped around him as he came awake and snuggled closer— realising too late that it was his assistant that he was snuggling closer to. 

How did they keep doing this? There were even pillows between them the night before, glancing around the room he noticed pillows strewn around the room. 

“I think we need to talk to reception and see if there are any rooms open now,” Harry said to Daphne. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Daphne replied, both not making a move to separate from the other. It was comfortable like that. 

“But first maybe we should talk about this?” Harry said, not realising he had posed it as a question. 

“I think we should, we can’t hide what’s obvious. We have always been attracted to each other since I started working for you.” Daphne said. 

“Maybe we should see where it leads when we get back home?” Harry said, leaning over her so he could see into her gorgeous eyes. 

“I think that would be perfect.” 

Daphne pushed some of the hair that had fallen into his eyes back off his face. 

Harry leaned down, bringing his lips to connect with hers. Feeling a fire burn within him that had never been felt before— Harry pulled back in shock.

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, wow.” 

Daphne pulled him by the back of the neck, connecting their lips again. A business trip was the perfect thing to bring them together after all these years. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
